


Peter's POV

by Marauding_Moony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Basically Infinity War from Peter's POV, Idk it's late and this was bouncing around in my head., Ned Mantis and Drax are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauding_Moony/pseuds/Marauding_Moony
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Peter's POV

**Author's Note:**

> All diolauge you recognise is not mine. I got the transcripts off the internet so my apoligies if they aren't exactly right. Comments and Kudos make my day but only if you think I deserve them. Thanks for reading! :)

It all happened so fast… I was on a bus for a field trip when my spider-sense told me something was wrong. I looked out the window and saw the huge disk-spaceship thing.

“Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction.” 

While everyone was busy staring, I snuck out the fire exit. Mr. Stark was fighting an alien (he looked a little like space voldemort…) 

“What’s this guy’s problem, Mr. Stark?” 

We have wizards now? Man, my life just keep getting weirder. I try to get to the wizard but end up stuck in a light teleporter thing. 

“Mr. Stark? I’m being beamed up.”

I manage to hang on but it gets harder and harder to breathe the higher the ship goes. Mr. Stark sends me some help.

“Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!” 

Mr. Stark tried to send me back where it’s safe. I don’t want to be where it’s safe, I want to be where I can help. I did think this through, Mr. Stark. I promise I did. 

“I can’t be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there’s no neighborhood.”

You want me to come up with a plan? Seriously? Okay. Okay plan, plan, need a plan. (Man that alien guy looks creepy. And what is he doing to the wizard?) Hmm… aliens…

“Ok, you ever see this really old movie Aliens?” 

It worked ohmygosh it actually worked I can’t believe it actually worked! Oh now the wizard is arguing with Mr. Stark, that’ll end badly. 

“I’m backup!” 

“The adults are talking”? Seriously Mr. Stark? Wait, a ward? What is this, the 1960s?

“No. I’m Peter, by the way.” 

Wait, I’m an Avenger? Just like that? YESSSSSSS!!! Oh crap we’re crashing! Oh coollllll Dr. Strange is awesome that was so cool. Oh god I’m on an alien planet I hope I don’t get eggs implanted in me or something. Wait, did I just say that out loud? Crap. 

“ I don’t want to hear another single, pop-culture reference outta you for the rest of the trip. Understand?” 

“I’m trying to say that something is coming!” 

I know it didn’t sound like that but look out! Ahhhh crap ah crap ah crap aaannd now I’m in a headlock. Shoot. Wait so they’re not evil? Sweet. Yeah jerk, listen to Mr. Stark, we need to work together. Wait does that lady have antennae? That’s so cool! Hold it so you saved the universe with a dance off? 

“Like in Footloose? The movie?” 

Ummm… Dr. Strange? Are you alright? Anyone else notice the twitching wizard? Yes? Ok cool. He was looking at alternate futures? AWESOME! Wait did he say 14,000,605? And only ONE of those we win in? Oh okay plan time cool.  
Ooh he’s here. Gotta get ready. 

“Magic! More magic! Magic with a kick! Magic with a-”

Ow. Insect? Insect? Listen you if you know what an insect is then you should know that spiders are not insects-owowow. Gotta get the glove off come on come on. Space peter stop yelling at this guy and come help- no don’t punch him that’ll- yep. Do that. Dang it spaceman. Ah crap ah carp ah crap wait Dr. Strange no don’t give him your stone that’ll just make him stronger. No don’t-where’d he go? What? Wait what’s happening to Space Peter? And antennae lady? And grey guy? Oh no not Dr. Stange! Wait… 

“ Mr. Stark? I don’t feel so good.” 

“You’re all right”

“I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening…. I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go. Mr. Stark, please… Please, I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go. I’m sorry…..”


End file.
